Mario vs Samus
Mario vs Samus is ZackAttackX's ninety-sixth DBX. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Metroid! Which space-hopping Nintendo hero will take the win? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Norfair - Metroid. Mario arrived at the planet in search of a Power Star, but he wasn't the only one searching for it today. A large shadow appeared over him and he looked up to see what it was. "WOW!" he exclaimed as a spaceship descended in front of him, blowing ash and dust into his face. Mario coughed and spluttered as Samus strolled out from the ship. Mario managed to shake the dirt from his face and grew angry at Samus, clenching his fists at the bounty hunter. Samus merely glanced down at Mario and turned her back, not wanting to entertain him. This only made matters worse as Mario ran up behind her and swung with a punch, which Samus ducked from and readied her arm cannon. HERE WE GO! Samus fired several shots at Mario, who jumped away from them and used his cape to deflect one back at Samus. The bounty hunter dodged, but Mario quickly reverted to Fire Mario, dropping fireballs at his opponent. Samus curled up into a ball and rolled away from the pyrokinetic blasts, but she inadvertently rolled towards Mario, who grappled her and struck with headbutts before punting her away. Samus bounced off the ground and Mario leaped into the air, raining down fireballs at the bounty hunter. Samus shot them down with plasma blasts, then extended her Plasma Whip which wrapped around Mario's leg. "Mamma mi- WHOA!" the plumber yelped as he was yanked out of the air and struck with multiple kicks, followed by a powerful blast from Samus' arm cannon. Mario flew back and landed hard on the ground, but picked himself up and equipped his hammer. Samus continued to fire on him from a distance, but Mario repelled the attacks by swatting them away with his hammer. Samus then began to charge up a shot, which gave Mario time to close the gap, striking Samus' cannon with his hammer, causing her to fire her shot at a nearby mountain. Mario then bashed Samus several times in the ribs, then once in the chin, sending the bounty hunter into the air. Mario then equipped his Propeller Suit, spinning up towards his airborne adversary and grabbing onto them, spinning her around and slamming her into the floor. Mario then descended in a drill-like fashion, attempting to pierce through Samus' chest. The bounty hunter rolled away and left a bomb in her place, which detonated in Mario's face, blasting him away. Mario crashed to the ground hard, but managed to recover as Samus began charging a large plasma beam, which she fired at Mario. The plumber screamed in terror, ducking so fast that his hat remained in the air until he reached up and yanked it down, barely dodging the attack. Mario wiped his forehead and glanced up to see more projectiles being fired his way. Once again, Mario reflected them with his cape, sending them back at Samus. The bolts struck Samus' armour, dealing significant damage. Samus continued firing plasma beams at Mario, who equipped his Metal Cap, which caused Samus' attacks to bounce right off him. The plumber quickly made his way towards Samus, who started firing more deadly rockets at her foe, but again, Mario strolled through them, then punched Samus in the face, breaking her visor. Mario then punched Samus multiple times in the face before grabbing her and hurling her behind him. Samus landed hard as Mario equipped a Super Star, making himself invincible. Samus staggered and tried blasting him with plasma, but to no avail. Mario flew at Samus and delivered a cyclone-like attack, badly denting her armour. Mario then leaped into the air and went to deliver a fatal punch to Samus' face, when he felt a restraint around his arm in the form of Samus' Plasma Whip. Mario's Super Star had expired and Samus had Mario right where she wanted him! She quickly tied Mario down with her whip and hurled him into the air before splitting him apart with her Screw Attack, spilling Mario's halves into the lava below. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Arcade Coin-Op Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength" Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights